Une nuit au Sereitei
by major-oniakai
Summary: Une nuit au Sereitei. La lune scintille doucement dans le ciel, propice aux pensées de chacune des personnes des armées de la Cour. Une nuit propices aux joies, aux peines, à l'inquiétude ou à la nostalgie...


**Une nuit au Sereitei**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

* * *

Renji regardait la lune qui scintillait en silence dans le ciel d'encre de la Soul Society en cette nuit de printemps. Quelques étoiles brillaient aussi au firmament du ciel mais elles étaient bien pâles, par rapport à l'éblouissante lune. Renji était pensif. Un jour, arriverait-il a battre le capitaine Kuchiki et a lui reprendre Rukia ? Il rageait. Ichigo avait bien réussi, lui. Ichigo allait lui voler Rukia, si ça continuait ainsi. Le roux serra les poings. Il allait battre le capitaine, il lui prouverait qu'il est digne de sa soeur. Et qu'il ne se dressera plus devant lui comme un mur infranchissable. Mais, lorsque le capitaine de la sixième division des armées de la cour le regardait, de son regard d'encre glacé comme la neige, Renji pensait que son capitaine n'était pas humain. Il avait, un jour, entendu Matsumoto dire de lui « Il est beau, dur et froid comme une statue de marbre. ». Et il n'y avait pas plus juste comme définition du capitaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya était assis dans un austère fauteuil de bois, dans une pièce vide. Ses yeux étaient braqués vers une photographie, la photographie d'une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle, aux yeux fatigués avec cependant un visage doux et souriant. Byakuya ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photo, de Dame Hisana. Cinq ans passés en sa compagnie où il se sentit véritablement heureux. Cinq années douces comme la soie, cinq années comme un rêve éveillé. Il se rappelle les moments où il l'observait discrètement, souriant, alors qu'elle se promenait dans le grand jardin familial, sous son ombrelle, délicate fleur parmi les fleurs. Il se souvenait de son sourire, de sa voix douce, de sa peine à retrouver sa soeur. Il se souvient aussi de sa tendresse, de son amour et de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et que jamais il ne pourra reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Rukia avait été amenée dans une jolie salle, simplement décorée mais avec bon goût. Les servantes l'informèrent qu'elle était dans le salon personnel de Dame Hisana et, selon les derniers voeux de celle-ci, si le Seigneur Kuchiki la retrouvait, elle pourrait disposer de tous ses effets personnels lorsqu'elle en aurait l'âge. Et Rukia était dorénavant une jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la penderie et découvrit les sompteux vêtements qu'avaient offert Byakuya à sa soeur. Elle s'émerveilla de la délicatesse des tissus et de la simplicité pourtant de ces vêtements. Finalement, elle se vêtit d'un kimono blanc à manches courtes, retenu par un obi bleu nuit. Par respect pour son frère, sachant la ressemblance troublante entre Hisana et elle, elle évita de vêtir le kimono rose qu'elle affectionnait et dont elle est vêtue sur nombre photos où elle apparait. Cependant, au dîner, Byakuya fut beaucoup moins froid avec elle que d'habitude et elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'à deux reprises, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, Byakuya l'appela « Hisana ».

Yoruichi se rappelait du temps où elle était commendant de la police militaire. Elle se souvenait aussi du temps où elle habitait encore dans le luxueux palais de la famille Shihoin. Elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle était vêtue de ce luxueux kimono de la couleur du soleil, de ses cheveux sombres retenus par de riches barrettes, de ses yeux lourdement fardés. Elle se souvenait des réunions entre les dirigeants des cinq familles de la haute noblesse, à l'époque. Elle se souvenait de l'impertienent jeune Byakuya Kuchiki, dans son élégant kimono bleu. Il était l'antithèse de son père, toujours effacé, au point qu'il fut écarté de la succession au titre de chef de clan au prix de son adolescent de fils. Elle se souvenait du clan Kyoraku, clan de la noblesse réputé pour les arts et la musique, dont l'exception était Shunsui, le fils aîné, traité de bon à rien par sa famille mais qui devint un des premiers et des meilleurs capitaines des armées de la cour. Elle se souvenait du mariage de Kaien Shiba, de la naissance de tous les enfants Marechiyo. Elle se souvenait que dorénavant, elle était seule.

Shunsui semblait triste. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, regardant fixement le noir de la nuit. Jyuushirô avait été amené d'urgence à la quatrième division. Le « beau gosse », comme il aimait le taquiner, avait fait une crise plus violente que les autres et était sérieusement en danger. La treizième division, déjà orpheline du vice-capitaine Shiba, s'apprétait à s'endeuiller à nouveau. Shunsui soupira : que pouvait-il faire ? Sa maladie était incurable. Il repensa quand il avait fait sa connaissance, à l'académie des Shinigamis. Jyuushirô faisait partie de la petite noblesse alors que lui, était le futur chef d'un clan de la haute noblesse. Ce qui l'avait frappé, aux premiers abords, c'était la couleur immaculée de ses cheveux, alors que ses sourcils étaient bruns. Et ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui, c'était son sens aigü de la justice, sa douceur, son sourire et la capacité à nouer avec quiconque une amitié sincère. Une amitié que la maladie voulait séparer...

Jyuushirô Ukitake était l'aîné d'une famille de sept enfants, il avait été un élève brillant et fut d'un des premiers capitaines issus de l'académie du capitaine Yamamoto. Son salaire de capitaine était quasiment exclusivement reversé à sa famille, ce qui a permis à ses jeunes frères et soeurs de poursuivres de brillantes études et de faire de beaux mariages. Jyuushirô pensait souvent à sa vie, lorsqu'il était alité à cause de sa maladie. Une maladie qu'il attrapa tout bébé et qui s'apparentait à la tuberculose qui existait dans le monde réel. En trois jours, ses cheveux blanchirent. Malgré sa faiblesse physique, il possédait un très grand pouvoir spirituel et une imposante force morale qui lui permettait de tenir et de réussir quelque soit les situations. Sa bonté lui faisait nouer de fortes amitiés avec quiconques. Mais jamais plus. Jamais il n'avait pu fonder de famille. Après tout, qui voulait d'un malade incurable, tout capitaine qu'il était ?

Le capitaine général était dans son bureau, pensif. Il s'agissait de remplacer les trois capitaines manquants. Car avec trois capitaines en moins, les armées de la cour étaient bien affaiblies. Mais qui pouvait être capitaine ? Nul génie n'a monté son nez. Le vice-capitaine Abarai, bien qu'il possède dorénavant la Bankai, a fait plusieurs fois preuve de désobéissance. Il est, dans ce cas, impossible de lui confier un poste aussi important. Il s'avait aussi que le troisième siège de la onzième division, Madarame, possédait la Bankai, bien qu'il l'ait caché à tous ou preque. Et il connait la loyauté que ce dernier porte à son capitaine. Et il sait pertinnement que le chauve refusera en bloc cette promotion pourtant prestigieuse. Personne ne remplissait les critères pour devenir capitaine et cela lui posait un réel problème.

Ikkaku avala une gorgée de saké, sur le toit de sa division, trinquant en tête à tête avec la lune silencieuse. Bientôt, de féroces combats contre les sbires d'Aizen s'engageront. Et Ikkaku se réjouit de cette perspective. Il allait se battre contre des adversaires puissants, peut-être se faire tuer, même. Mais il s'en fichait totalement, il allait se battre et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. C'était la mentalité de la onzième division. Le capitaine Zaraki était comme ça. Yumichika aussi, même si lui, ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'étaient les gracieux mouvements du corps et du zanpakutô lors des combats. Iba de la septième et Abarai de la sixième avaient gardé eux aussi, malgré eux, cet esprit du plaisir de se battre, propre à la onzième division des armées de la cour.

Kenpachi s'était perdu dans le sereitei. Il faisait nuit et Yachiru était partie il ne savait où. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à voix haute, mais il y tenait, à cette fillette. Et il était inquiet quand il se faisait tard et qu'elle ne rentrait pas. Comme cette nuit là. Finalement, il tomba près des quartiers de la troisième division. Il entendit le rire de la petite fille dans la capitainerie et se précipita à l'intérieur, défonçant la porte pour entrer. Il y vit le vice-capitaine Kira en train d'amuser Yachiru en imitant le chat. Il fut soulagé de la voir saine et sauve, et d'apprendre que « un n'oeil », comme l'appelait la gamine, s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait fait manger et la distraiyait.

Izuru jouait avec le vice-capitaine Kusajishi. Il repensait à sa propre enfance, lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie. Il se souvient de sa mère, jolie blonde au regard doux et fatigué, mais toujours souriante. Il se souvient de son père, un grand homme pour le petit Izuru, qui aimait jouer sur ses genoux et toucher son zanpakutô. Et il en avait hérité, lorsque son père est mort au combat. Le zanpakutô Wabizuke, qui fait ployer la tête comme si l'on s'excusait... Alors que lui, Izuru Kira, n'avait de cesse se s'excuser envers Matsumoto et Hinamori, pour les avoir attaquées et aussi envers tout le monde, pour ne pas avoir sû ce que les trois capitaines traîtres préparaient et de ne pas avoir sû les arrêter.

* * *

[à suivre... Dites moi les personnages dont vous voulez voir les pensées !]


End file.
